horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda (Soulja Boy song)
"Zelda" is a song by American rapper Soulja Boy. As the title suggests, the song is based on The Legend of Zelda series of video games. Lyrics Yeah, yeah, uh Starquake Ooh, ooh, yeah, ooh Draco, okay Green diamonds like Zelda (Ooh, Rockerfella) Young Draco that nigga, finger on the trigger, dump the body in the river You a pussy-ass nigga, Soulja Boy with 30,000,000 (Green) Green diamonds like Zelda, ooh, green diamonds like Zelda, ooh, Green diamonds like Zelda, ooh, green diamonds like Zelda, ooh Green diamonds like Zelda, ooh, green diamonds like Zelda, ooh Green diamonds, what, what? 1 Just to cut the I8, no, beat that murder case You rap niggas fake, I fell in love with kays .223's, they eat your face, ooh, boy, you late (Ayy) I'm early in the morning, wakin' up to the cake (Ooh) One mil, Instagram in one week (Okay) Bad bitch, I fucked that ho on South Beach 100,000 diamonds in my mouthpiece (Johnny) Johnny Dame got a nigga icy You make the wrong moves, I'ma swipe (Draco!) That chopper with the motherfuckin light Chorus Green diamonds like Zelda, green diamonds like Zelda (Green diamonds like Zelda, ooh), Green diamonds like Zelda (Green, green, green green!), Green diamonds like Zelda (Yeah!), Green diamonds like Zelda, ooh Yeah, I grew up playin' SEGA, playin' PlayStation, 007 Choppers, MAC-11, send your ass to heaven, Young Draco a blessin' I don't do no flexin' (No) I put 'em on a stretcher, chain freeze like Ocarina Money stashed in the speaker, bust-down for my señorita Green diamonds like I'm Link (Drank) Gon' pour up in the sink, I shoot before you blink Sell out shows in LA Green diamonds like Zelda (Green diamonds), ooh, green diamonds like Zelda, ooh (Link!), green diamonds like Zelda (Skrr, skrr), green diamonds like Zelda (Green diamonds like), ooh, green diamonds like Zelda, ooh, green diamonds like Zelda, ooh Why It Sucks # Soulja Boy says "green diamonds like Zelda". However, in the video games, the gems aren't diamonds but rupees. # There are too many ad libs. # The song is just an insult to Zelda fans. # The beat is atrocious, consisting of the NES version of The Legend of Zelda theme with some generic drumloops. It could also bring Soulja in legal issues, since it was used without permission. # Speaking of that, there is also a Legend of Zelda logo in the cover art, which counts as plagiarism. # Product placement for PlayStation and obviously for The Legend of Zelda series. Audio Soulja Boy "Zelda" (OFFICIAL AUDIO) Category:Soulja Boy Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs based on video games Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs accused of Plagiarism